


Just another night

by CrookedCat



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: Richie wakes up in his home, but someone is sleeping next to him





	Just another night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i apparently love hurting myself.  
This is based on the 2017 and 2019 films, but I've been shipping Reddie since I read the book years ago.
> 
> English is not my native language

Richie was almost totally blind when he woke up. He blamed the thick bottle-glasses he had used as a kid had only made matters worse. But there was nothing to do about that now, although he had considered surgery. The warmth of the early sun found its way through the tiny gap in the curtain, and shone right onto Richie’s face. Every day he forgot to fix it as soon as he got up from the bed. He reached over to the nightstand for the glasses, knocking over a lamp he managed to catch before it hit the floor. The man beside him moved at the noise but kept on sleeping. Richie put the lamp back as silent as he could, put on glasses and then laid down again.

He still wasn’t used to this sight. His childhood crush and best friend, sleeping in his bed. He guessed he should be used to it now, but he had been locking away his feelings so deep for so long, life nowadays still felt like walking on rose petals. Eddie had at last ditched the CPAP mask he had insisted he needed to sleep. Richie had in protest slept on the couch a few times because of the horrible sound the machine made. It also disturbed the chance of being spontaneously intimate. It also wasn’t really a turn on. Eddie finally gave in and now slept like a baby without the mask, although he still had to take his nose spray for his “dust allergy”, cream for his “eczema” etcetera. Everything with Eddie was still rituals, but Richie felt he could reach him in another way nowadays. Eddie wasn’t as naive as he had been, and he would sigh and say that Richie was right and knew he was being a hypochondriac. But in the end he usually went and did the thing anyway. 

It seemed the sound had disturbed Eddie anyway and he turned around and hugged Richie, although still with his eyes closed. Richie stroked Eddie’s back slowly up and down. He was thankful every day that he didn’t listen to the other losers and left Eddie in the sewers, the day when they finally defeated the evil in Derry. That he carried his wounded friend all the way up to the surface again, even though his shoes got slippery from all the blood trickling down. Somehow he knew if they just got out of there Eddie would be all right. They rest of the group didn’t dare to get their hopes up until the doctors finally said Eddie was going to make a full recovery. After that, everything went so fast, and suddenly they were here: together! 

Eddie was finally accepting that fact that the sandman had left for the morning and looked up at Richie with squinting eyes. Richie loved the lines in Eddie’s face that got deeper each year. It was like a token of their love. Urhg, he could vomit from his own sweet thoughts.  
– Good morning, fuckface, Eddie said with his course morning voice.  
Richie bent down and placed his lips on his husband’s. All the losers had come to their wedding of course. Almost all of them had been quite surprised when they understood the men’s feelings for each other Everyone but Ben, he was more observant than anyone.  
– Good morning, Richie responded.  
– Did you sleep well?  
– Mhm.  
Eddie pressed his face into Richie’s chest.  
– You?, he said with a muffled voice.  
– Like a baby.

They laid like that until it got too hot under the covers, and Eddie decided they had to start the day.  
– Urgh, do we have to?, Richie complained.  
– Can’t we just skip today?  
– Not if we want to keep our jobs, Eddie said as he dragged himself up from the bed where Richie was doing a half-hearted attempt of keeping him. But as soon as Eddie got up, he just froze in his step.  
– Richie… I don’t feel so good.  
Richie sighed and threw himself backwards on the bed.  
– What now, Eddie?  
But when Eddie didn’t answer Richie felt something in the stomach. Eddie was turning pale. Very pale. And his nose was red, as well as his eyes.  
– Eddie… what is going on?  
Big red tears started to run down Eddie’s big eyes but he started to smile. But his normal straightened-by-braces teeth were crooked and pointy. Eddie’s nightshirt had ruffles with red fuzzy balls on the chest, and with a smile and a distorted voice (that Richie recognized way too much) he cackled:  
– You didn’t think it was really over, did you?

Richie woke up with a scream. The room was dark and he was shaking so much it took him a few seconds to turn on the light. There was no one in the room. No one except himself. Sitting in the sweat drenched sheets of his bed he cried, like so many nights before. Cried for relief from the dream, cried for things that were, for things that would never happen. A car alarm went off down the street, but Richie once again somehow drifted off to sleep. He would wake up the next morning with another line in Eddie’s face erased from his memory.


End file.
